Home
by Tamzi
Summary: The castaways all think about one thing: What five things do you miss the most?
1. The Idea

Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, never have and never will. Sadly.**

It had been pouring down that day. Hardly beach weather. That's why they all gathered in the hatch, waiting for the rain to stop. Nobody had really wanted to talk so they'd all been left to their own thoughts. That was until Hurley got bored and when Hurley got bored he let everyone know.

"Dude," he said, catching everyone's attention, "look let's do something instead of just sitting here."

"Like what Deep Dish? Play twister?" Sawyer asked rolling his eyes. This received him a whack from Kate.

"No! We could always, you know, go around and say the five things we miss the most from home." Hurley looked slightly shy now.

"Yeah that's a good idea Hurley," Kate said smiling, though she didn't really feel like discussing her home life with the others, however forcing Sawyer to do something he didn't want to do was always fun. Just as they were about to start though the rain stopped.

"Maybe another time Hurley," Jack said running a hand through his hair as he headed out to get some air.

"Thank God," Sawyer groaned heading off to check his stash was safe.

Hurley's idea was then forgotten for the next few hours as the castaways rebuilt their tents and rescued items that had blown away. That night though as all of them drifted off to sleep, they remembered Hurley's question: "What five things do you miss the most?" As they slept they remembered home.

A/N: I always wonder about what they miss the most and I've been trying to think of a way to turn it into a fic. Basically each chapter will be one person thinking about what they miss and why. It's going to be everything from shopping to the open road to working to music. Hope you enjoy and any suggestions for what they'd miss would be appreciated. This by the way isn't in an exact frame as it's all the main Lost characters dead/alive/missing etc.


	2. Claire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, never have and never will. Sadly.**

I woke up that morning and stumbled out of my tent still dressed in the clothes from yesterday. Nobody bothered to change for a couple days here, except Shannon. I pulled on a hoodie, as there was still a chill in the air from the storm last night. I went to pick up Aaron, but I noticed the crib was empty. I started to panic, where was he? Someone had taken my baby. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't lose him. Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Charlie. He was sitting with Hurley, Kate and Sun and had Aaron in his lap. I walked over to him and snatched Aaron from him. "Don't you ever take my baby without telling me again. Do you know how scared I was?" It was then I noticed the hurt in Charlie's eyes.

"He was crying and I didn't want to wake you. I thought that taking him for a walk would calm him down and then I got chatting to these guys. Sorry."

"Charlie I should be sorry. I'm over-reacting aren't I?"

"A bit." We shared a smile and I plonked myself down next to Charlie.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing with Aaron. I loved his smile.

"Same as yesterday, what five things we miss the most." I noticed Kate looked slightly apprehensive at this, but I shrugged it off.

"Cool. Whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Kate muttered, "but you can go first Claire. I don't mind." She was almost pleading with me.

"Sure. Let me think. Okay well I miss the Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches from Sam's Café. I remember wrinkling up my nose the first time he said I try one. It was a week after I found out I was pregnant and he said his sandwich would put a smile on my face. I refused. I mean who puts peanut butter and jelly together?" Everyone laughed. "Then one day he called me into the kitchen and sat me down. He told me that when I left here I'd be in love. I remember looking at him confused, he wasn't going to propose was he? What about Tom?"

"Tom?" Sun asked confused.

"My ex and Aaron's dad." Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable at this. I guessed it was because since being on the island, he was becoming Aaron's dad more and more. "Anyways, he soon cleared up my confusion by pulling out a jar of smooth peanut butter and a jar of grape jam. I still couldn't imagine how these two could mix. I remember opening my mouth to speak, but he shook his head and I sat silent and watched like a little kid at show and tell. I watched as he spread the peanut butter onto a slice of white bread, before cleaning the knife and adding the grape jam. He placed the sandwich on a china plate in front of me along with a glass of milk and pointed. "Eat." So feeling disgusted I did. That's when I entered heaven. From that day on I stopped everyday to get a sandwich from him. They were my addiction. What I wouldn't give for one right now! No one can make them like Sam though, no one." They all laughed again as I realised how much I was craving one right now. The feeling when your hands get all sticky from the jam. You feel like a little kid.

"What else?" Hurley asked looking peckish. Looked like someone else could do with a PB&J sandwich!

"Oh, my TV. It's not just any TV my one; no this is a TV with an attitude problem."

"How did you have a TV with an attitude problem?" Kate asked laughing along with the other three.

"The same way you have a boyfriend with an attitude problem!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Me and Sawyer are not going out!" She retorted.

"I never mentioned Sawyer. Now if I can continue," I said trying not to laugh at the look on Kate's face, "I'd always wake up early morning with a plate of toast in my hand and turn on to watch some terrible Sunday morning telly and nothing but static would appear. Some days if I was lucky there would be a faint picture. I'd spend the next ten minutes hitting it; fiddling with it and telling it that tomorrow I'd go and buy a new one. One that didn't have attitude. Tom would always tell me to throw it out, told me he'd buy me a new one. I'd refuse though. I said Sundays wouldn't be the same without the battle with my TV. They aren't." I let out a faint smile, "Weird how you miss the strangest things isn't it?" They nodded.

"I also miss my diary. I've always had that diary. Wrote anything down in it. If someone reads it, they'd never make sense of it. It isn't like a normal diary, day-to-day events. These were my thoughts at any point on anything. I remember being dumped and scribbling down in illegible scrawl everything that was in my head. It isn't really like a diary I guess, more a thought journal. Thoughts and feelings. I wonder where it is now. I didn't want to take it to LA with me, so maybe it's still under my pillow. Probably not. My apartments probably been cleared with everyone thinking I'm dead. Maybe it's been thrown away, who knows." I noticed then that everyone had gone quiet._ 'Way to bring the mood down Claire!'_ Guess it's best never to mention that people probably think we're dead. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay. I guess that's reality, people thinking we're dead," Charlie said looking depressed. Then he smiled, "Driveshaft sales have probably gone through the roof!"

I laughed. "That's what else I miss, music. I miss being in the car and being able to tune the radio into any station. I miss hearing a song on the radio and it being in my head for the rest of the day and not being able to stop humming it. Like your song 'You All Everybody,' I drove everyone at work mental humming it!"

Charlie put his hands up in mock defence, "Sorry!" he told me laughing.

"I guess music was the perfect thing to get you out of a depression and to lighten a mood. Just like chocolate! The fifth thing I miss."

"How can you miss chocolate? We've got it here," Hurley asked confused.

"Sure we've got chocolate, but it's not the same. It's not the same as on a day when you're feeling your lowest, sneaking down to the supermarket and buying the biggest bar of chocolate you can find. The anticipation. Apollo bars aren't the same. They're yummy, but there's something missing from them. The joy of buying one when you're not supposed to and eating it in a rush hoping no one will notice. That's heaven."

"I thought Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches were heaven?"

"I guess I have a lot of heavens! So who wants to go next?"

"I'll go," Charlie said and he let his mind wander. What did he miss?

A/N: Thanks guys for all your fabby reviews so far, reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks Kitty-mrow for the whole group idea. If there's a particular character you'd like to see in the next couple of chapters tell me and I'll fit them in soon and also if you have any ideas about what they'd miss, mention them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
